


In the dark

by imera



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Animal Attack, Blood, Corpses, F/M, Girls with Guns, Gun Violence, Guns, Kissing, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 17:02:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1865577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imera/pseuds/imera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia didn't know how she got there, but it couldn't be good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the dark

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a challenge, inspired by "snow"  
> I don't know if this will ever have a second chapter, as I didn't have any special idea as I wrote it.
> 
> Not betaed

Lydia trembled as she stood in the dark and silent forest, her hands painted red with blood. In front of here both men and women lay dead, their skin ripped apart by what to be an animal. Their eyes were wide with shock, the rest of them red by their own blood. She didn’t know how she got there, neither did she remember touching their bodies. 

“Help,” she whispered, her voice barely reaching her own ears. Frighten, cold and confused, she looked around, trying to locate something that might give her a clue to where she was, and to remember what the last thing she did was.

A twig broke in the distance. She held her breath, certain someone was there, most likely the creature which killed the people. Not wanting to give up as easily she searched the ground for something she could use as a weapon. She was amazed as she noticed a rifle half hidden by the corpse. She ran to it, pulled it out from under the man, checking it to see if it was loaded. It had one bullet left, which wasn’t much, but hopefully it would be enough.

As she waited, the rifle aimed at where the twig broke, snow started falling. The snowflakes melted as they settled on her skin, small water droplets running down the collar of her shirt, cold and wet, not that she cared. The corpses next to her lay still as a cold and white blanket rested on top of them. While the snow hid some of them, the snowflakes melted as soon as it came in contact with the blood.

A second twig broke, closer than the first; she jumped and turned into the direction of the sound, waiting. The only sounds besides her breathing was a bird which chirped somewhere close, and the wind as it moved through the trees, other than that the forest was silent. None of those sounds mattered; all she cared about was the twig, certain it was something far more dangerous than a deer.

Her heart almost stopped as she heard a third twig, coming from a different direction. She almost released a shriek as she turned, her eyes scanning the darkness, hoping the beast was simply moving around, so she wouldn’t have to face three beasts at the same time.

Lydia didn’t have time to think about an escape as the animal attacked, jumping out from the forest, its eyes almost glowing; it was larger than Lydia first thought. It reminded Lydia about the creatures in horror movies Jackson forced her to watch, of a devil creature who were sent to drag people to hell.

She screamed, almost forgetting the rifle she was clenching on to. Aiming it at the beast, she fired, the recoil shaking her even more. The shot hit it, and the beast howled as it fell towards her, pushing her off her feet before crashing against the ground. Lydia almost lost consciousness as the weight of the animal crushed her lungs, pressing her body against the snow and blood covered ground. She struggled to breathe, and had to lie still a few seconds before trying to do anything. 

“Move,” she cried as she tried her hardest to push it off, feeling small and weak as it barely stirred. She wouldn’t give up, as she didn’t want to die with a monster laying on top of her. Tears ran down her cheeks because of the strenuous moments, gasping slightly as she felt the beast move.

“Lydia,” someone called as she crawled away from the animal. She looked around, her eyes wide with fear as she tried to locate the source of the voice. She was certain the corpses were dead, which meant that someone else were around. “Lydia,” the strange voice called a second time.

The beast on top of her stirred, but instead of attacking her, it looked at her. Lydia scrambled to her feet, walking away from the hairy monster. “Lydia,” the voice called a third time. Lydia thought she knew who called her name, but she didn’t want to believe it. She looked at the ground, searching for another object she could use as a weapon, finding none. “Lydia, help me,” the strange voice begged.

“Who are you?” she asked, feeling silly for speaking to a monster, who seconds earlier tried to kill her. Seeing the beast next to her she felt slightly silly for thinking it might have been the creature of the devil himself, it didn’t look even close to scary as it did while trying to attack her. Her eyes were focused on his, a chill going down her body as she somehow knew its identity, Peter.

“Lydia,” the whisper called, fainter than earlier, sounding as if it was in need of help.

There was no mistakes, the voices she heard came from the wolf. It was difficult to explain how she knew, but she felt it, a pull from her core, calming her down while it magically communicated with her.

“Who are you?” she asked even if she knew the answer.

The wolf was barely alive, breathing heavy as the blood poured out of the gun wound. Lydia wanted to block the sound, to ignore its pleads for help, but the pull wouldn’t let her, it drew her closer to the animal.

Carefully, she closed the space between them, her feet cold, her fingers frozen, and her heart beating harder than ever. Somehow she helped it to roll over on its back, so she could see the wound. His fur was drenched in blood, and more poured out of the gun wound. She felt sick, and wanted to run away, but as he continued to speak, ordering her to take out the bullet, she was stuck, having to obey him. With shaking cold fingers, she reached for the hole, quickly looking around to see if there was any tools she could use instead. Finding nothing, she entered the opening, stretching his flesh as he fingers dug for the bullet, hoping it was near enough for her to reach.

The beast growled in pain, its claws digging into the ground, snarling at her, probably wanting to tell her to stop. As no orders came, she continued to search for the bulle.

Her fingertips brushed something hard, a piece of metal --she she was close. Pushing one last time, harder and deeper, ignoring the desire to throw up as she saw where her fingers were, she grabbed a hold of the bullet and pulled it out.

She felt sick, but at least the beast was calm again, its massive body slowly transforming in front of her eyes into a more recognisable form.

He was naked, most of his skin covered in blood, scars and bruises decorating the rest. With what looked like pure determination, he pushed himself up, not trying to hide away. Carefully, as if he was worried he would scare her, he moved closer, reaching out for her shoulder. “Thank you,” he said in a tired voice, his eyes burning into hers.

Before she could say or do anything, he leaned in and kissed her, his lips dry and cold, tasting of blood. His hand moved around her waist, pulling her into a deep embraces; the fresh blood seeping into her clothes which were already drenched with blood or dirt.

Slowly everything faded away, the colours turning gray, his touch feeling like feathers against her skin, comforting her until she felt safe.

Waking up in her bed she looked around her room, not sure what happened. _Was it all a dream?_ she asked herself. She wished it was, as she didn’t like to think it did happen, but her sore body crushed her hopeful wishes. Tears ran down her face as she silently stared into the empty space, wondering how much she was able to take before it killed her. “No more,” she begged, hoping her voice would reach him as his had her, begging him to end her torture.

The kiss was the last thing she remembered, and his hard and cold body as he pulled her closer. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn’t recall anything of her trip home, or the shower she must have taken as her hair smelled of lavender and was still damp. The only dirt that was left was beneath her nails, dirt and blood, reminding her of the corpses she found, of the beast which tried to kill her. A shiver ran through her body, which wouldn't release its grip even as she hid under layers of warm bedsheets. “No more,” she repeated, unable to stop the tears.

“Lydia,” the voice called again, and she screamed.


End file.
